One More Turn
by damysteryman125
Summary: So, this is my first ever fan fic! This is a Hetalia/Civilization Series, more specifically Civilization IV. Hilarity and cornyness ensures. I do not own Hetalia. Please review kindly! More chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first ever fanfic in ... ever. I'm a Hetalia fan AND a Civilization fan, so I did this crossover. Please review kindly! This is my first time!

* * *

**One… More… Turn…**

"Hmm…."

While Arthur Kirkland is browsing through the shelves of a video game store partly owned by Japan, he spots something… familiar…

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's Civilization IV!"

Suddenly, a shady man with a hooded jacket grabs the game box.

"Hey, _monsieur_, I was first."

"Hey, you sound familiar… But I don't care. The game's mine!"

"No way, I was here first!"

"It's mine!"

"Mine!"

As the two struggle with the box in a tug-of-war sort of way, the hooded boy falls over, revealing his true identity…

England gasps and shudders. "It's you! Francis!"

"_Voila, Angleterre!_ It's me! I've lost so many battles before, but now it's time for me to experience victory once again!"

"Not if I'm going to have that game!"

"It's mine! This game is a commodity in Paris worth €50! Japan here sells it for only €10, and you know well that the economy in the EU isn't going so well."

"It's mine, because… my boss said so! Yeah! He told me that I should play Civ4* so that I can have 'time off'".

"Well, I don't care! It's mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"Here." Japan said, calmly, "I have a spare copy. You can have it. Just stop scaring my customers away."

Japan hands the spare copy to France. England later buys his own copy. France and England then leave the store.

"Phew, that was close."

* * *

*We Civilization fans call Civilization IV "Civ 4" just like other games in the Civilization series like Civ2 (Civilization 2), Civ3 (Civilization 3), and the upcoming (as of August 2010) Civ5 (Civilization 5)

_Chapter 2 coming soon! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Long Wait

**Chapter 2**

England is sitting near his computer. His computer desk is a very odd desk. Most of the items on his desk are full of memories, from a tapestry showing King Alfred the Great near some burned cakes(1) to a telegram sent by Queen Victoria urging him to go back to London after serving with the Governor-General of the British Raj. Painted on the desk is the Union Jack and the words "Don't *^$ me off". And, of course, there's his computer. It's a gift from Tim Berners-Lee(2) and its OS is Windows XP, although Alfred's boss suggests he should install Windows 7 before the end of 2010 to "modernize the government".

"Darn computer. It's so f^%$&*# slow. Better take a nap for a while.

Meanwhile France is doing the same with his computer. Like any other item in his house, his computer is in French. Francis's boss is away for vacation with his supermodel wife, so he has time to install the game. His desk is very odd, too. Like Arthur's, his desk is full of mementos from the past, including King Louis XIV's wig, some of Napoleon's letters to Josephine, and a small stash of cans from World War II, containing expired frog's legs. His desk is painted with the colors of the _Drapeau Tricolore_ and the French national motto, "_Liberté, égalité, fraternité_".

"This computer is so slow! _Mon dieu_!" Francis hears his stomach growling. "I better whip up a batch of croissants for myself while this game installs itself." So, he heads down the kitchen.

Meanwhile at Arthur's house…

"Yes! YES! YES!"

*Insert Disc 2*

"WHAT? There's a disc 2? But this box has only one CD. Japan ripped me off! I'll better go back to the store to report about this… um… predicament."

England storms out of the house and runs back to Japan's store.

Meanwhile in Francis' house…

"There we go! Five croissants for me and for… umm… who's that guy with the polar bear? Yeah, I better give these to him… or her…"

Francis then goes back to his computer, carrying with him his snacks.

*Insert Disc 2*

"Ahhh… disc 2… let me see…. Ah! Here it is! Disc 2, the final disc!"

Arthur goes back to his home, tired and hungry, but mostly tired.

"Here. Here's the bloody second disc. Now all I have to do is wait…"

FIVE HOURS LATER…

*snore**snore* "Huh? What? Installation is finished! Yes! Hehehehe…. I can start now…. My plan for world domination!"

*munch**munch* "It's finished? Yes! Now, I can start what Napoleon has stopped doing! Conquer the world! MWAHAHAHA!"

* * *

(1) _A legend tells that Alfred the Great disguised himself as a beggar and went into a peasant's house. The peasant woman told Alfred that he should watch the cakes while she's gone. Alfred accidentally fell asleep and let the cakes burn. The woman came back to her house and discovered that the cakes are burning. Alfred then revealed his true identity as the King of England. The woman tried to apologize to the king, but the king insists that he should be the one to do the apologizing._

(2) _Tim Berners-Lee is a British computer engineer who is credited to have invented the World Wide Web, but not the Internet itself. There's a big difference between the WWW and the Internet._


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin!

**Chapter 3**

"Tally ho! Let's start this thing!"

As England is setting up the Multiplayer game, France is doing the same.

"Hmm… LAN Game. Ok. Let me see who's online… ehh… Arthur?"

"Huh? Francis is in this too? Hmm…. That could be arranged. Start now!"

"_Partons faire cette substance!"_

The year is 4000 BC(1). At the start of the game, both England and France set up their respective cities, London and Paris. England researches Hunting. France researches Pottery.

"Now where is that frog-eating bastard? Next turn, next turn, next turn…"

"_Zuts alors!_ This research is taking too long! Better make a warrior."

"Next turn, next turn, next turn… Hey? Who's this in the grey?"

"_Hallo, meine freund. _Welcome to Germany!"

"Germany? Ehh…. But…. Why?"

Like Arthur and Francis, Ludwig also bought a copy of Civilization IV, but he bought it earlier than Arthur or Francis. He bought it right after the president resigned and he had nothing to do while his boss is busy greeting the presidential candidates(2). I won't be telling you what he has on his desk. It's classified.

"It seems that you have Civ4 too. Oh, well. If I can't win in real life at least I can in this game. _Auf wiedersehn, _for now… Mwahaha!"

"Yeah, yeah, fine… whatever."

…

The year is 2000 BC(1), and England tries to built the wonder Stonehenge while researching Priesthood. Meanwhile France tries to do some wonder building of his own, while exploring the world around him. As he was exploring, he stumbles upon a familiar face…

"Hi! Welcome to America! Land of the Free!"

"_L'Amerique!_ I didn't know you had a copy of Civ4!"

"Well, of course, duh! Civ4 was made by an American, or should I say, made by Americans. Well, welcome to my glorious empire! Whadda you think of it?"

"It's small. Very small."

"Well my empire needs a little time to grow and become all-powerful. Like me! I was once a small colony, and now look what I am today! Great things come from small beginnings. That little quote was from Benjamin Franklin. Or maybe Mark Twain. Anyway, there will be peace in our time! Bye for now!"

"Yeah, bye. Silly American…. *mumble, mumble*"

…

Meanwhile in London…

"Yes! My first wonder! Stonehenge! Hey, France!"

"_Quoi?_"

"I've built my first wonder! What do you think of that, frog-eating bastard!"

"But I have more advanced technology than you do. Right now I'm researching Writing yet your still researching Horseback Riding. Ha!"

"Hm. Well, we Englishmen love our knights. Speaking of knights, I have the most powerful army in the world! How's that, Frenchy boy!"

"Well, I'm the most cultured nation in the world. And I have done much exploring."

"Let me se your explorations… oh, wait. Trading maps isn't available until the Medieval Era. Oh, well. You go back to your business."

"Fine."

…

The year is 1840 BC(1). England has finished researching Priesthood and that means can built the Oracle. He plans to be ahead of France.

Lots of turns, swearing, diplomatic issues, army-making and exploring later, he finally finishes the wonder, and gets a free technology.

"Woo hoo! I can now go to the Classical Era! Yes!"

England picks his chosen technology through Eeny-meeny-miny-moe method, with his eyes closed. He doesn't know it, but he clicks on Code of Laws as his free technology.

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

The screen flashed the "Classical Era" picture. England was ecstatic, until…

"Ehh… Code of Laws? That means… I've founded Confucianism first."

_To be continued_

* * *

(1) _In the time of the game, not in real-world time, if you know what I mean._

(2) _Germany is a parliamentary democracy, that means that the powers of the head of government and the head of state are separate. I don't know exactly how Germans (or Germany's parliament) pick their new president in replacement of the old one. Any Germans out there can PM me if you like. :D_


	4. Chapter 4: The Classical Era

**Chapter 4**

"I'm the first to discover Confucianism. I have founded a religion."

England stared at the computer screen blankly. He wanted to research Theology to get Christianity (being an Anglican and all), but since that it would take 15+ turns to finish the research, it seems that he would have to stick with Confucianism.

"It would take a lot of time for me to research Theology. I'll just wait until one of the bastards research Theology and convert one of my cities into Christianity."

France was also overwhelmed that England reached the Classical Era before him.

"What? England reached the Classical Era before me! What an insult!"

…

The year is 995 BC(1). England starts to spread his new religion in and beyond his boundaries. Meanwhile, France is trying to built the Parthenon when a big surprise came. Actually two big surprises. After a few turns, he's just been informed that someone else has finished the Parthenon before him. And (surprise, surprise) he encounters Greece.

"Who are you? What are you doing prancing around with your gold skirts?", said France, irritatingly.

"Skirts? These are not skirts! They're tunics. And besides, I'm more masculine than you are. While I go to the gymnasium naked to buff off my body and talk about the philosophical nature of life, you sit there, waiting for paint to dry and rubbing your sissy hands together like some pervert."

"Ugh. That is an insult! A more grave insult than the one I just received earlier!"

"What are you talking about, exactly?"

"Umm… nothing. Something personal. Anyway let's be at peace, for now. I don't want you conquering my cities while I achieve great cultural heights."

"Ok. Fine. I won't bother you. Hey, I just recently built the Parthenon. Surprise, surprise."

"ARGHH!"

France hung up on the visual phone line angrily. He is very irritated right now.

…

The year is 850 BC(1). Much of the world is in the Classical Era, with the exception of France, who is still busy building more wonders for culture and neglecting his economy and cities. England's score in this turn is 857. France's score is 779. Germany's is 899. America's is 549. Greece's score is the highest, with 993.

In London, England is preparing for his army. He now has 5 Warriors, 5 Archers, 6 Axmen, 6 Spearmen and 5 Swordsmen. It's enough to keep the barbarians at bay while at the same time preparing for any major war between him and other civilizations.

…

The year is 680 BC(1). While England is developing his cities, he receives great news. Some civilization has founded Christianity. Now, he'll just have to wait until a missionary converts one of his cities to Christianity.

A few turns later and he discovers which civilization founded Christianity.

"Russia!"

"_Da!_ I founded Christianity first. And it's nice that you came and bumped into my borders."

"Ok fine. Can we sign this Open Borders deal together so that I can be Christian now?"

"Not unless you give me Polytheism."

"How ironic.

…

Here. Here's your stinking gift. I hope this does you more good."

"_Spasibo_. And here's your Open Borders deal."

"Thanks. A lot."

*hungs up visual phone line*

"Wow. I never knew that he doesn't have a sense of sarcasm."

….

The year is 500 BC(1). Things were getting boring during this period. England recently switched his civics from Despotism to Hereditary Rule. France is still amping up his culture level and the other civilizations made relatively minor achievements, with the exception of America, who has the most land area in the world(2).

To get out of boredom, England had to do one thing: go to war. But to whom? He now has the most powerful military in the world(2), and adding to that he's a very good military strategist, something he got from hearing one of Winston Churchill's lectures. But to test his military genius he needs an enemy. Currently he hates none of the civilizations he has met with (with the exception of France, of course) and as of now not one of them has insulted him. He needs a perfect excuse to start a war. Recently, he has heard about a civilization called Greece, played by Greece. Greece has the highest score from all the other civilizations, a perfect reason to start a war. Of course he'll be playing with fire if he would declare war against a powerful civilization, let alone a civilization he only just met.

…

After all that thinking and decision-making, me has made his decision. He is going to declare war on Greece, but just for fun.

* * *

(1) In the game, not in real life.  
(2) In the game, not in real life.


End file.
